(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, to a catheter device for performing embolectomies.
(2) Prior Art
A thrombus is a clot of blood formed within a blood vessel and which remains attached to its place of origin. An embolism is the obstruction of a blood vessel by a foreign or abnormal particle. The occasion of such a thrombosis or embolism within hospitalized patients, are one of their leading causes of death.
A number of different embolus extraction devices have been proposed over the past few years. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,671 to Weinrib, shows a catheter with a coiled tip section which is arranged for insertion into a blood vessel. This coil is linearly stretchable, so as to minimize its outside diameter, and when pulled proximally, through an embolus, is expected to scoop clot material from the blood vessel.
A further device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,130 to Fogarty et al., showing a catheter with a corkscrew-like balloon. Removal of the inflated balloon is supposed to remove clot material from the blood vessel within which the helical balloon resides.
A further balloon catheter device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,347 to Taheri which discloses an embolectomy catheter having a balloon on its distal end. A plurality of circumferentially disposed fingers are spaced within the balloon, each finger having a proximal end. This end, when the balloon is deflated, defines a proximally extending scoop, which during the withdrawal thereof, captures embolii therewithin.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide an embolectomy catheter which does not utilize a balloon for the retrieval of material from within the blood vessel.
It is a further object of the invention, to provide an embolectomy catheter which is discernibly adjustable in diameter so as to permit utilization in a variety of vessel sizes.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide an embolectomy catheter, which permits the distribution of medicaments before, during or after removal of any clots from a vessel.